Las opciones del amor
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Drabbles prohibidos de la tercera generacion. Tal vez lo prohibido no esta bien pero por alguna extraña razon se siente mejor.
1. James nunca se ha sabido controlar

Sentía como sus manos tocaban su cuerpo, sabía que estaba mal pero eso no podía evitar que ella lo disfrutara.

James basta nos van a descubrir - dijo ella sintiendo ahora como sus manos se colaban bajo su blusa.

Bajale a tu preocupación, aquí solo estamos tu y yo, son demasiados escasos nuestros encuentros para que los desperdiciemos –

Lo sé pero nunca lo hemos hecho en mi cuarto, mientras hay reunión familiar abajo – dijo ella aun sintiendo sus manos tocar su espalda desnuda al tacto, dibujando figuras irregulares con los dedos causándole escalofríos.

¿No me dijiste una vez que te gustaban las emociones fuertes? – dijo el ahora depositando pequeños en su cuello, usando su lengua hábilmente, sabiendo cuáles eran sus puntos sensibles.

Es muy diferente, prefiero mil veces tirarme del Bunge que ser descubiertos en pleno acto por toda la familia –dijo separándolo de ella poco a poco con delicadeza.

Lo sé, es que tú tienes toda la culpa –

¿Yo? –

Contigo nunca me he sabido controlar Rosie -


	2. Lysander jamas debe de esperar

- Lysander ¡Para! -

Porque había sido tan estúpido, había sido tan idiota para pensar que ella lo iba a esperar toda la vida.

- Lysander ¡Escúchame!- grito otra vez Rose desde la lejanía.

Finalmente el día había llegado, el día que se le iba a declarar a Rose Weasley. De la chica que había estado enamorado en secreto durante 3 años (que digo tres años, toda la vida).

- Lysander hay que hablar - sonando su voz cada vez mas cerca.

¿Y qué es lo que pasa? ¿Porque tenía a Rose persiguiéndolo atrás desesperadamente en vez de estar románticamente tomados de la mano como toda una nueva pareja? Porque al encontrarla la encontró intercambiando saliva salvajemente en un beso erótico con Scorpius Malfoy. El idiota apenas tenía 6 meses que lo conocía a él lo conocía hace 16 años.

- Lysander escúchame - dijo Rose agarrándolo del brazo encarándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres Rose? - pregunto enojado, sentía que se desmoronaba y lo que menos quería era tenerla principalmente a ella enfrente.

- No entiendo por qué estás tan alterado - respondio Rose.

- Maldita sea déjame solo Rose - dijo volviendo a caminar.

- No hasta que me digas que te pasa - dijo Rose volviéndolo a perseguir.

- No me pasa nada que parte no entiendes de dejarme SOLO - dijo Lysander frotándose la cara con desesperación sabía que si no se controlaba terminaría diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

- ¿Estás enojado por….bueno tú ya sabes? - pregunto Rose sonrojada.

- ¿Por encontrarte devorándole la boca a Scorpius Malfoy? No, no estoy enojado por eso- dijo dando zancadas.

- No seas grosero Lysander dime ¿Por qué estás enojado? -

- ¿A ti que te importa Rose? ¿No deberías regresar con Scorpius? Seguramente está muy preocupado por ti ya que si no te encuentra tendría que buscarse a otra zorra con la cual acostarse -

No termino ni de decir la frase y sintió su mejilla arder, quiso rectificarse pero ya era tarde las palabras ya habian salido de su boca

- Rosie lo siento, no, no sé qué me paso, lo siento Rose - dijo Lysander sintiéndose la peor de las escorias.

- ¡No!, sabes que no lo sientes, se te nota que esa era tu intención desde que me viste besarme con Scorpius, decirme zorra, me duele que me lo digas porque tu mejor que nadie sabes que no lo soy, tu mejor que nadie sabes que me doy a respetar y escasas veces salgo con chicos y cuando lo hago solo lo hago cuando en verdad me importan, pero claro ¿Cómo voy a esperar que tu entiendas de amor? Si tú nunca te has enamorado de nadie. - dijo Rose sentándose en el suelo del pasillo.

- ¿Como es posible que digas eso? - dijo ahora si encabronado.

- En todos estos años de amistad jamas me has dicho que alguien te guste - grito ella.

- Por que eres tu la unica que me ha gustado - grito yo tambien en un arrebato.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Mierda- fue lo que me primero exclamó porque fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente- yo no quería decírtelo de esta manera es solo que no puedo más Rose te AMO, créeme que tenía planeado decírtelo en algún momento pero...-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que sin darse cuenta estaba dándose un apasionado beso con Rose Weasley en el pasillo y de algo estaba seguro a este le seguirían muchos encuentros iguales.

Fin


	3. Albus debe de saber en quien confiar

James Potter todavía no podía lograr entender como las palabras pudieron salir de su boca después de escuchar la declaración de su hermano menor.

Albus se veía tan alegre de habérselo dicho a alguien, tan inocente de lo que significa decírselo principalmente a el que las palabras que el había tenido que pronunciar no salieron.

En cambio de eso dijo:

- Yo te apoyare Albus -

- ¿Enserio? Tenia tanto miedo de tu reacción ya que tu sueles ser algo sobreprotector con ella -

- Si bueno...es mi prima favorita - dijo dándole la espalda nervioso, porque el sabia mejor que nadie que esa no era la razón.

- Gracias James, porque en serio, en verdad necesitaba tu comprensión, eres a la unica persona de la familia que le he dicho - dijo Albus con notable emoción en su voz apoyando su mano en su hombro en señal de afecto.

- Confía en mi Albus, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo - dijo el volteándose sintiendo como lentamente algo en el se destrozaba por ver directo a esos ojos verdes esmeralda asegurándoles sinceridad.

- James no es solo eso, planeo conquistar a Rose y necesito que me ayudes - dijo aun no pudiendo dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Mi ayuda? - pregunto al borde de la locura.

El destino no podía ser esa verdadera mierda que estaba siendo.

- Si, tu y Rose tienen una conexión muy unida, ella esta contigo mas tiempo que con nadie ¿Quién mejor que tu para que me ayudes a conquistarla? -

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - pregunto sabiendo que no podría evitar ceder ante las peticiones de su hermanito.

- Que le digas cosas buenas sobre mí, nos des tiempos a solas donde yo pueda hacer movimientos, cosas que tu muy bien sabes ¿Lo harás? -

- Por supuesto - dijo el sonriendo en una mueca que el pretendía fuera cómplice.

- Gracias James, te veo abajo - dijo el caminando hacia la puerta.

- De nada Al - dijo en un ultimo aliento.

- James nunca lo olvidare - dijo el antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

_- __Albus yo y Rose estamos saliendo -_

¿Como una frase tan corta podía causar tanto daño? era lo que se preguntaba James mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos en un intento de lo que el creía era esconderse de su realidad que había cambiado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.


End file.
